3 AM
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Heather and Alejandro's attempts to keep their relationship a secret are blown when they are caught in the same bed together. Oneshot set during all stars, credit to I'll Cover Angel and Collins who gave me the idea.


**This fic is seriously overdue! The idea for this fic is not mine; it was given to me by I'll Cover Angel and Collins a while ago, so I'm officially crediting her, thanks for the idea :) Sorry if it turned out disappointingly... I think it's slightly different to the original idea she gave me, so I hope it's still OK...**

**This is set during Total Drama All Stars, so obviously it's bound to be slightly inaccurate because the season hasn't actually aired yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. And this was written on my IPad, whose autocorrect system seems to think that Pffdeakt is a word. Seriously, that is not even a word, and yet my IPad is obsessed with it and has been correcting things to that all the tiPffdeakt lately.**

* * *

Alejandro was... Restless. His watch displayed that it was almost three a.m., and no matter how many times he told himself firmly that he needed sleep to survive the inevitably challenging days ahead, he found that he just couldn't. Several things were niggling on his mind, preventing him from falling asleep, and it certainly didn't help that in the male cabin, Sam snored and Mike continually talked and swapped personality in his sleep- Alejandro refrained from leaping up and smothering him with a pillow every time Chester complained that "dang kids these days" had no respect, or Vito began pining for Anne Maria. How were any of the other male competitors asleep, when people were being so nocternally disruptive?

However, there was another thing pressing down on his mind; _Heather_.

It had been achingly wonderful for him, seeing her again. He hadn't really known where their strange, disjointed relationship had stood after world tour; she'd admitted she loved him, but then she'd also pushed him off a volcano which had all but negated their brief romantic moment. Between seasons, and while he slowly healed and returned to his formerly glorious appearance, he'd spent a long time dwelling on her; tried, and failed, to get over her. It was the first time he'd cared so much for a girl, and in a way it disgusted him- what had happened to the Alejandro who'd thought of all women (with the exception of his female relations) as mere pawns, or at the most something who could look pretty on his arm? Heather, despite her fierceness, had somehow... _Softened_ him.

Then, he'd finally bitten the bullet and contacted her. She had been suspicious at first, accusing him of trying to pull her into an alliance or something, since the all stars season was approaching. However, they'd talked about what had happened between them and for the first time in his life, Alejandro's heart had swelled when Heather finally agreed that she would be his girlfriend. There was a catch, though- she had insisted that they keep their relationship secret from the other contestants when the show started again.

"Seriously, the first thing any of those losers will do is vote one of us off if they know." she'd told him, and Alejandro could see the clear logic in her idea- together, they would be an unstoppable force, which would mean that the others would try and pull them apart as soon as possible. So, they'd both agreed that as soon as the game began, they would pretend to be enemies once more... Alejandro knew it was for a good cause, and yet it was killing him, not being able to openly be with her.

Though Heather had reverted back to her fierce outward behavior towards him the second they stepped onto Wawanakwa again, there had been _moments_; throughout the day's challenge, their eyes would occassionally meet, or their hands would brush together by accident, and for the briefest second- though a stubborn scowl would always replace it a second later- the faintest trace of a smile would curl onto Heather's lips.

What he wouldn't give to be kissing those lips right now...

Somehow, without even realizing what he was doing, he slipped out of bed spontaneously. This was a stupid idea, he told himself, and most likely brought on by lack of sleep, but something inside him was completely drawn to her; he wanted to be around her, or at least talk to her. In fact, it sounded ridiculously _cute_, but he wanted to sneak in with her. The idea of spending a night with Heather wrapped in his arms appealed more than it should have to the softer side of him, even though the run-down cabins at camp Wawanakwa weren't exactly a picturesque setting. He reminded himself several times how bad it would be if he was caught in the morning in the girls' Cabin, especially since there were cameras that would probably film the whole event. Not to mention how inevitably annoyed Heather would be if he woke her up at 3. AM in the morning for such a trivial reason. It was most likely the lack of sleep messing with his common sense, and he decided firmly to get back into bed; he was _NOT_ going to sneak in with Heather in the middle of the night...

Ten minutes later, Alejandro found himself attempting to open the door of the girl's Cabin without letting the absurdy squeaky hinges wake anyone up. Somehow, Heather seemed to be permanently clouding his sense of better judgement.

* * *

Heather looked beautiful when she slept; the moonlight from outside crept through the flimsy curtains, touching her from where she lay in the bed. As Alejandro crossed the floor, cringing slightly each time the floorboards creaked, he couldn't help thinking just how weirdly vulnerable his _chica_ looked at night, her long hair sprawled across the pillow, face actually devoid of its usual superior hatred; there was something almost uncharacteristically angelic about her. It seemed a little presumptious of him, but temptation overcame Alejandro; he couldn't help sliding into the small bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her delicate frame as she slept. He would have to remind himself to leave as soon as possible to avoid being caught, but away from the hideous company in the boy's cabin and here with Heather, it was really quite peaceful.

Peaceful, that was, until Heather's eyes flitted open and she felt Alejandro's arm draped lightly over her, shrieking a curse word in shock and bolting up in bed. The spainiard tensed, worrying that her loud screech would wake the others, but by some miracle they stayed asleep; the only noise in the cabin was Sierra mumbling something about "pass the dinosaur, Cody" and rolling over her bunk across the room.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down, _chica_?" Alejandro cautioned quickly, while Heather sat back and glared at him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she hissed, though her voice was more panicked than hostile towards him. "Apart from the fact that you _really_ freaked me out-"

"Many apologies, _señorita_." Alejandro interjected as a pathetic attempt to butter Heather up enough into letting him stay there, though she ignored this.

"-Do you know how bad this looks, you idiot? The others don't even know we're together, and if they saw you in my _bed_..."

"I do not intend to stay with you the whole night- I could leave within ten minutes, if you desire," the Latino told her quickly- now that he was there, his arms around Heather, he really didn't want to get sent back again.

Heather considered this. It seemed petty, but a large part of her did want him to stay with her, for a little while at least; his arms around her were comforting, even in the tiny bunk, and though she would never admit it she did enjoy his presence.

However, she was still filled with the niggling worry; what if someone caught him there? Technically, they weren't supposed to be together, and she could only imagine the uproar of rumours from the other campers, not to mention the humiliation and the childish teasings they'd endure for what would probably be the rest of their life. Still... If Alejandro said that he would leave early, before anyone caught him...

"You can stay for ten minutes, and then it's back to the guy's cabin," she muttered, and Alejandro grinned smugly into the darkness. She felt his body gently relax beside hers, pulling her closer into him slightly.

"I have missed being able to hold you, Heather," he purred smoothly into her ear, though she could hear the underlying sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Heather mumbled dismissively into her pillow, but she was thankful that it was dark, and Alejandro was unable to see the faint blush threatening to spread on her cheeks.

"It's true," he defended softly, and Heather felt his arm snake around her; for once, she didn't shy away. His voice, low enough that only she could hear, breathed gently down her neck as he spoke. "I know it is for the best, but concealing our relationship is _muy_ difficult. What I wouldn't give for a chance to kiss you again..."

The queen bee almost agreed with him, but clamped her mouth shut. Even if she was, as he liked to put it, his _chica_, she still tried to retain her aloofness around him- admitting that she actually cared about anyone except herself was not something Heather enjoyed. However, she smiled privately to herself at his words: though she hated herself for it, she did miss the fleeting amount of time between when she'd agreed to be his girlfriend and when the show had started again. They hadn't been all over each other like Geoff and Bridgette, but they had shared a few incredible moments together, and it seemed weird reverting to their supposed "hatred" for one another. Sometimes, she found herself wishing that she could have had an open relationship with him the way that so many of the other contestants did. But somehow, the notion seemed risky to her; she couldn't shake off the concern that if she and Alejandro did admit they were together, then one of them would be voted off as soon as possible.

"I know your reasoning, Heather," the Latino continued lowly, "But you know, no one is going to see us right now, _mi ángel_..."

The hint was blatant enough to warrant a faint scoff from her; he obviously wanted her to kiss him now, when they were in the most private setting they were probably going to be in for a while. It seemed extremely awkward, contemplating kissing someone when in the bunk above her Lindsay was snoring rather loudly, but then, if this was the only chance she'd get...

Heather rolled over to face him, and wordlessly he leaned in to cup her chin, pressing his lips to hers. Part of her was shrieking internally at herself for giving in to him like this, and fretting about being caught, and yet another large part was enjoying his kiss more than she should have been. However, any enjoyment ceased when she heard one of the girls shift in their beds across the room and tensed, automatically ripping away from a disappointed Alejandro.

"We're going to get caught-" she muttered frantically under her breath, while Alejandro tutted from beside her.

"I promise you, we will _not_ be," he murmured, though this was a lie to reassure her; Alejandro was almost as worried as the other girls finding out that he was there as Heather was, but right now he just wanted to placate his girlfriend in order to kiss her again. After a moment, it was clear that whoever had moved was not awake, and he leaned over to smirk at Heather through the darkness.

"Shall we resume that kiss, then?" He asked her coyly. Heather rolled her eyes at him, but allowed him to lean back in, lips moulding perfectly around hers, his arms snaking up slightly to curl around her neck. After a moment they broke apart, and he let out a quiet but overdramatic sigh.

"I am going to miss that tomorrow." He informed her huskily, reaching out to smooth a strand of her black hair back from her face. "I do not know if I can keep up being away from you for a whole season."

Heather settled back against his chest a little bit, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him; it was a reasonably frosty night, and the threadbare blankets Chris provided for them really didn't keep out the cold. She remembered vaguely, with a slightly bitter aftertaste, when he'd used his "Latin warmth" to keep Bridgette and later Courtney warm during World Tour, but she pushed the memory out her mind, reminding herself that he'd chosen her over any of the other girls anyway.

"Once this game is over, I intend to spend as much time with you as possible, you know," Alejandro told her, and though Heather responded with a dramatized groan, she had to focus on the wall across from her to avoid smirking a little at this remark.

"You mean, when I _win_ the game," she corrected him firmly, causing him to chuckle slightly from behind her.

"Or when _I_ win," he teased, pulling her closer into his chest while she scowled at his response. "Obviously, we will have to be in the final two together again..." There was a brief pause, in which his voice sobered slightly. "And this time, you will not screw me over..."

Though his words were reasonably light, Heather could still hear the faintly bitter undertone, and tried not to let a stab of guilt twist her insides. After all, she reminded herself, she would not feel any regret for anything that had happened in the past.

"Only if you don't screw me over." She responded after a beat, attempting to bring the conversation back to its formerly teasing genre. "Anyway, I don't care what you say- I am _so_ going to win this time."

"Of course, Heather," Alejandro assured her, though she could hear the condescending edge to his words. "Besides, I am _muy_ grateful that even if you do win, you would be willing to share your winnings with me-"

Despite the fact that she knew he was winding her up, Heather's eyes almost bugged out at this remark, and she rolled back onto her other side to shoot the Latino a glare.

"What?" she snorted, then stiffened for a moment at just how much her voice had carried, fervently reminding herself to keep her voice down to avoid waking anyone else up. "I never said I'd share my winnings with you-"

Partially to cut her off and partially because she looked ridiculously cute when she was angry, Alejandro's lips pressed down against Heather's again, silencing her protests. For a moment, Heather almost relaxed into the kiss, before pulling away and giving him a furious look.

"What, you think you can just silence me with a kiss?" she accused, to which Alejandro nodded smugly, irritating her further. "No way! I am not sharing any winnings with you!"

Alejandro cocked his head to the side slightly, giving Heather a mockingly critical stare.

"Do I need to kiss you again to change your mind?" he smirked, and Heather cursed mentally when a faint blush began to taint her cheeks. Why did Alejandro have this stupid effect on her, when he was so damn irritating? Though a small section of her mind was saying _yes, please,_ to his offer, she shook her head firmly.

"No. Besides, I know you wouldn't share your winnings with me- _if_, by some completely impossible fluke, you won."

"I must disagree," Alejandro settled back into the hard mattress of the bed before, with an almost playful grin, pulling Heather down to rest against his torso. "If I did win, then I would use that money to shower _mi reina_ with gifts..."

"Well, that's tempting," Heather murmured slowly, pretending to consider this idea for a moment and trying not to smile at Alejandro's ridiculous flirting. "I suppose gifts are always acceptable, after all." there was a brief pause, before she tilted her head slightly to look up at him. "But I'm still going to win, of course..."

Alejandro laughed faintly at this, and for a few moments he and Heather lay curled up together in comforting silence. The usually stiff bunk beds felt a lot more comfortable now, and Heather's head was comfortably resting against his chest, his arms wrapped gently around the delicate girl. Their few minutes of banter had been a much more effective cure for his previous insomnia than Alejandro would have ever guessed; he found that his eyes began to droop slightly, though he struggled to stay awake.

"I should be going back to my own cabin, soon," he said weakly, though exhaustion had begun to catch up with both him and Heather. Heather nodded, a faint noise of agreement emitting from her lips, but neither moved at all; though they both knew that Alejandro really should have been returning to the boy's cabin before they fell asleep and risked being caught when they woke up, both were basking in the comfort of being in each other's arms again.

"A few more minutes wouldn't hurt, I guess..." Heather mumbled softly, and Alejandro smiled slightly at the inclination that she wanted him there, before he found his eyelids growing heavier...

* * *

The sun was glaring through the curtains, stretching in beams across the worn rug on the floor and shining directly into Heather's face when she woke up. For a few moments, she felt blissfully comfortable- the first thing she contemplated was warmth; warmth, radiating from beside her, warm and smooth skin wrapped around her...

She felt Alejandro's chest shift slightly as he breathed and for a second, still groggy from sleep, her lips curled into a faint smile. However, a second later, she bolted upright, shimmying out of Alejandro's arms and staring down at him in horror.

"Alejandro!" she hissed, shoving him roughly. His eyelids burst open instantly, though his face slid into a coy smile.

"Well, _Buenos dìas, señorita_..."

Heather shook her head frantically, pulling the blankets back sharply from him.

"No, NOT good morning!" she whispered through clenched teeth. "Do you realize what's going on? It's morning- you're _not supposed to be here_... People are going to catch you, you idiot!"

Alejandro's face froze, smile quickly flipping into a frown before he sat up with such speed that the mattress springs creaked slightly. His head snapped around, surveying the cabin- thankfully, people were still asleep, but there was the extreme risk of them waking up at any moment... He cursed himself for falling asleep. Slipping out of Heather's bed, the Spanish teen carefully moved across the floor before pausing to look back and blow Heather a faint kiss. Heather, who would have usually been holding back a blush at the sight of Alejandro standing shirtless (he always slept shirtless, showing off his admittedly impressive muscles) and blowing her a kiss merely ushered him frantically with her hands; he turned on his heel and made a beeline for the door, feelingrelieved like he could make it in time, but the second his hand pressed down on the knob a voice rang out across the cabin.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Both Heather and Alejandro froze, insides twisting with horror. Alejandro pivoted slowly, looking up to see Courtney sitting up in her bunk, sleep-mask pulled back and glaring down at him. He gulped slightly- of all people, Courtney was possibly the worst to catch him sneaking out, since she had been harboring a grudge against him ever since she'd realized that he'd been using her. Now, the C.I.T. cocked an eyebrow fiercely.

"Um... Good morning, Courtney..." Alejandro hedged slowly, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"This is the GIRL'S cabin." Courtney snapped down at him, and both Alejandro and Heather cringed at how loud her voice was. "You are NOT supposed to be here..."

Her accusations, which had bordered on shrieking by now, had begun to arouse the other girls; several stirred, yawning and looking around in their bunks to see what was going on. It wasn't long before all eyes moved from Alejandro, standing frozen at the door, to Heather who was sitting upright in her bed, face the colour of ripe beet root with humiliation... It didn't take long before the girls put two and two together, and loud jeers began to sound throughout the room.

"Alejandro was with _Heather_!"

"I KNEW they liked each other..."

"O.M.G, this is SOOOO going on my total drama couples blog..."

Alejandro stared guiltily at Heather; it was clear now that any chances of hiding their relationship from the others were completely ruined. Heather glared back at the Latino, feeling as though she wanted to curl up and die with embarrassment; there was no way she was going to ever live this down.

"I _hate_ you," the queen bee snapped at him.

* * *

**Was it OK? IDK, I think the ending's kind of rushed... **

**Hopefully, I did ICAAC's amazing idea justice. Thanks to everyone who read this :)**


End file.
